1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a radar echo reduction in an aircraft or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A plan view of a prior art aircraft having radar echo reduction is shown in FIG. 11. In order that a reflection electromagnetic wave 04, generated when induction currents 03 induced on a main wing surface by a radar wave 02 irradiated from the front of an aircraft 01 have reached a main wing rear edge 05, is prevented from returning in a direction toward the radar, the main wing rear edge 05 is provided with a large sweep-back angle.
The above-mentioned aircraft in the prior art presents the following problems to be resolved.
That is, a main configuration having a large sweep-back angle gives rise to the problem that when stalling has occurred at a wing end portion, a strong nose-up moment is generated which is undesirable in view of stability and maneuverability of the aircraft, and to the problem that a sufficient strength and rigidity against bending and twisting cannot be assured in view of structural mechanics.